Gate valves typically comprise a main body having an aligned inlet and outlet allowing flow of water or other media. A bonnet assembly (positioned and situated vertically or horizontally) is secured to the main body generally between the inlet and outlet in manner that allows the inlet and outlet to be separated or isolated during the closure process. The bonnet houses an actuating mechanism for moving a gate or wedge up and down opening or closing off flow through the valve.
A significant problem or drawback with gate valves occurs when the gate valve fails. When the gate valve fails, it has to be isolated and taken offline. This results in a water service shutdown to surrounding homes and businesses. The valve must be cut out, removed and a new valve installed by use of couplings and spool pieces. Also, service disruption and current repair processes compromise the integrity of the distribution system and introduces the potential for contaminants to enter the system.
Therefore, there is a need for a gate valve design that enables the gate valve to remain in service even when the bonnet is removed, thus not disrupting service to customers and businesses.